10 Song Playlist
by kimkaboom
Summary: What do you get when you get an uber bored chick, an iPod, and GerIta? A bunch of drabbles, of course! GerIta, PG :D


**A/N****: So, this is my first GerIta fic! Actually, it's a collection of drabbles but w/e. It's a meme, which I'll post at the end of this. For some of these stories, you might need a little background info. Plus, this was a pain in the ass/really fun to write. I actually had to think O.o**

**Btw: Sorry if I suck/am not original Dx**

**We All Roll Along: AU, Germany's getting ready for college, but he always stuffs his face into books, so he never really has fun**

**Lifeline: Kinda apocalyptic. Basically, the world is ending, and there's no stopping it**

**And that's it! Rate and review, por favor. Muchas gracias ^O^**

**

* * *

**

Brick by Boring Brick: Paramore

"Ve~ Germany?" Feliciano lingered. His body was trembling and palms sweaty. He gulped in silence.

"Hmm?" The German replied. _Come on, Feliciano. Just ask him._

"Uhm, well, you know about Holy Roman, right?" The silence was killing him.

"Yes, you've talked about him numerous times. Why?" A sharp pang slit through the Italian's stomach. Why was this so hard? He just needed to ask him a simple question.

"Germany...are you Holy Roman?"

More silence.

With a sharp inhale, Germany sighed, "Italy, you know I couldn't remember my childhood. I'm...I'm not him."

Feliciano bit back his tongue and nodded. He croaked, "Okay. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

He left the room and his presence still lingered.

Tears fought their way out of Germany's eyes. _Why do you always end up hurting him?_

Seventeen Forever: Metro Station

Sunset lingered on the beach as all of the countries partied around the bonfire. Germany kept a slight distance, immersing himself in his beer. _Coward. It's a party. PARTY._

"Ve~ Doitsu! Come on, let's dance!" He saw the smile that was plastered on Italy's face. He constantly scolded him, but tonight, he would let go.

The music blasted throughout everyone's veins.

_You won't be Seventeen Forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

Impulsively, Germany pulled Italy's face to his and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He smirked. Italy giggled. He should let go more often.

For All These Times Son, For All These Times: Lostprophets

Whenever it rained, it made Ludwig shiver and his bones ache. Right around now, he was expecting a chattering Feliciano to bust through his door. An hour passed. No Feliciano.

He knew he shouldn't worry, but he was, in fact, his best friend.

As he arrived at Feliciano's house, he couldn't spot him inside. He entered the back, which were fields that went on for miles. He was now soaked to the bone in rain as he spotted Feliciano, crouched on the ground, solid.

"Italia!" He shouted through the rain. He approached him and could hear his sobs through the rain.

"He's never coming back," he whispered, and Ludwig got on the ground, and wrapped his arms around him.

"And I'm never leaving you. I promise."

The First Time: Family Force 5

The first time Ludwig met Feliciano, Feliciano was trapped in a wooden box, begging for mercy and claiming he was in fact, _not _a tomato box fairy. It was quite humorous.

The first time Feliciano invited himself over, he made pasta for Ludwig. Ludwig pretended to say it was "mediocre." Secretly, he loves pasta more than wursts. Well, almost.

The first time Ludwig found Feliciano naked in bed, he shot up and yelled. Feliciano slept through it. Secretly, Ludwig blushed as he got back into bed.

The first time they kissed, it started off as really awkward. Ludwig always found himself being awkward. He hated it.

"Uhm, Italy?" He called. Feliciano chirped,

"Yeah?"

Ludwig first placed an innocent kiss on his cheek. Then, nothing. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Feliciano smirked and grabbed Ludwig's face, planted a big kiss on his lips.

The first time Ludwig remembered all of these memories, he knew he was in love.

We All Roll Along: The Maine

Ludwig knew that college was coming. It was imminent. Still, he immersed himself in work and college prep and accommodations. He couldn't screw up.

His best friend, Feliciano was the opposite. He was the most spontaneous person he ever met. He always lived life impulsively. He never regretted it. Ludwig thought he was stupid.

"Ve~ Ludwig!" Feliciano chirped as he busted through the door. Ludwig crouched down, annoyed

"I'm working, you need to leave."

"Come on, Ludwig! It's summer break!"

Ludwig shook his head, "I don't wanna hear it, Italia."

Feliciano looked at him, with a solemn look,

"Ludwig, I'm going on a cross country trip." He paused, "Come with me."

_WHAT! No. No no no no no._

Ludwig thought about it. Really hard. He never really lived his life. Just worked all the time. Maybe this would be good for him. No going back.

He smiled as the wind blew in his hair and never regretted living his life.

Lifeline: Angels and Airwaves

The world was ending. And what's worst is that it was ending in an hour. One hour. Sixty minutes. Ludwig sighed and punched the door to his room angrily. He was furious with himself. Just the previous night, the only person who truly cared for him admitted his love, and Ludwig was a coward and afraid and ran. He fled from him.

"Italia." He whispered. 59 minutes. He had to redeem himself. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

As Ludwig arrived at Feliciano's house, he felt the wind briskly blow against his anxious skin. 7 minutes. Sweat and shivers escaped his body.

"ITALIA!" He bellowed, trying to discern him. He couldn't. Hastily, he ran into the back and found him, staring into the sky. He turned to Ludwig.

Ludwig closed the gap between their bodies. 1 minute.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured, tears escaping his eyes. _No time to lose_. "I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier." He placed a cold, eager kiss on his love's lips as a bright light encased the two.

Placer Culpable (Guilty Pleasure): Cobra Starship

"Basta! No hables mas!" Feliciano cried as his stirred a pot on boiling pasta. Ludwig peeked in to see Feliciano randomly singing... Spanish?

"Feliciano, what are you singing?" He questioned.

"Oh! It's a Spanish song called Placer Culpable. Spain bought the song for my brother, and my brother let me listen to it! It's really catchy." He chirped. Ludwig shook his head. He was really odd at times.

"Pasta? Again?"

"Oh, you know me, Ludwig." He beamed, "Say..." he pondered, "Do you have and guilty pleasures?"

Ludwig quirked his head, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, that's the English name of the song: Guilty pleasure."

Ludwig thought to himself. _You, laying in my bed, naked._

"What?" Feliciano exclaimed. Ludwig widened his eyes. _Oh shit._

Waiting: Shiny Toy Guns

"_I have loved you since the 900s." _

The phrase echoed in Feliciano's head from time to time. It's been hundred of years, and still no word from Holy Roman. But, he didn't give up hope. He couldn't. Ludwig would even worry when Feliciano thought about him. He would get into these "funks" where he didn't even make pasta or sing. Or come over. He would just lie in the fields behind his house and rest.

Today was different. The sun shone bright, but was blocked by pluffy, cotton ball clouds. The wind howled slightly. He had been waiting for years. Years. A normal person would've given up. But, he couldn't give up. He just couldn't.

"Feliciano," A voice called. He sprung to his feet to see his friend, Ludwig.

"Oh. Hi, Ludwig." A somber expression was placed on his face.

"You need to let go." He whispered.

Feliciano shook his head, "I wish it were that simple. I really do."

All Of Your Love: hellogoodbye

He loathed it when Feliciano would blatantly flirt with girls in front of him Did he not know how he felt about him? How head-over-heels he was for him.

"Ve~ Cute girls!" Feliciano beamed. Ludwig groaned and face palmed. He rolled his eyes and just tried to seem annoyed, but it always came off as something else.

He needed to man up. He needed to stop being so damn _afraid._ True, he sucked with expressing his feelings, but he needed Feliciano to know.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig spoke.

"Yeah?" He chirped, smiled ridiculously. A girl was locking arms with him. Ludwig shook his head,

"Never mind. It's not important."

On Top of The World: Boys Like Girls

_Look up the stars are fading_

_And I am still here waiting _

_To see you again_

_Be with you, my friend_

Feliciano blasted his iPod as he gazed at the moon. It was a full moon, with a soft, blue tinted glow around it. For once, he knew that he had to let go. He was never coming back. He was dead, and he's never coming back.

_You shouldn't feel this bad. Besides, you've got Germany._

Still, sadness filled him as he tried to shake off his nostalgia. From a distance, he could hear footstep approach him.

"Ve~ who's that?" He cried. He was scared way too easily.

"Italia," the voice lingered. Of course, it had to be Germany.

"Doitsu! You scared me!" As he approached him, he could see Germany holding an object.

_No way._

He handed the brush to Italy, with tears stinging his eyes. Quickly, Germany cupped Italy's chin and kissed his tender lips, slowly and lovingly.

"You came back." Italy whispered, being choked with tears.

"I'm sorry it took so long." He wrapped his arms around his love,

"I'm never leaving you again. Ever."

* * *

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._


End file.
